<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by Allison1486</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732966">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison1486/pseuds/Allison1486'>Allison1486</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balcony/Villian scene, Blink and you’ll miss it, Episode 100 Fix-it fic, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Smut, They cry, Tribbing, Used a quote from Grey’s Anatomy because it fit so well, brilliant morons in love, intense romantic sex, they smash vaginas, they yell, working out their issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison1486/pseuds/Allison1486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Kara FINALLY putting it all out there. They yell, they cry, they’re being honest, and falling deliciously into bed. </p><p>OR My spin on what should have happened at the end of Episode 100.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40DaughterofYve">@DaughterofYve</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fix-it fic is for @DaughterofYve, as requested, by a concept i tweeted a week ago.</p><p>I listened to “Agape” by Nicholas Britell from the movie “If Beale Street Could Talk” A LOT while writing this fic, if you’re looking for some background instrumental. </p><p>I used a Grey’s Anatomy quote because it just fit so well to the story, or vice verse.  </p><p>Anyway, i do not own any of the characters from either CW’s Supergirl or ABC’s Grey’s Anatomy. </p><p>This is only my second fic so...Let me know what you think in the comments.</p><p>#supercorpendgame</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor is not a stranger to days like this. </p><p>The kind of day that exhausts her brilliant mind, body and beautiful soul, to the point beyond recognition . The kind of day that drains every bit of battery life she has left, that usually comes with both mental abuse and manipulation as well as solitude and isolation. She would know better than most.</p><p>Everything hurts. </p><p>Her feet and her scalp, from trying maintain the small amount of power she still hopes to hold onto with a signature pair of Louboutins and a perfectly coiffed ponytail.</p><p>Her joints and her eyes, from hours of hovering over a microscope, looking for a cure for days exactly like this one.</p><p>Her stomach, because she no longer has that person to remind her to eat by dropping by with lunch.</p><p>Her heart, because……Kara.</p><p>So after slipping into a slightly oversized (borrowed) green sweater, and a pair of her comfiest yoga pants, Lena pads barefoot over to her wet bar.  She tells ALEXA to start a John Coltrane playlist, and when her fingers grasp the familiar carafe of her favorite scotch, she pauses.</p><p>Melancholy notes of a clarinet echo off the walls of her penthouse. She squeezes her eyes shut to prevent the sting of tears that have already come and have seemingly become the one friend she can count on appearing every night. </p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Lena let’s go of the carafe. “No. Not tonight.” Instead opting for a cup of her favorite tea, which stands to remind her of her birth mother, hoping it will feel like a warm hug.</p><p>Which is something she’d never admit out loud to needing.</p><p>She’s preparing a kettle when she hears the flapping of a cape in the night sky, not far from her balcony.</p><p>Kara.</p><p>“Fuck.” She steels herself, quickly dabbing at the corner of her eyes and adjusting her posture, removing any and all evidence of pain and vulnerability by the time the sound of two red boots softly touch down. </p><p>“Let me guess, you’re here to tell me once again that I should forgive you.” Lena rounds her kitchen island to walk to the middle of the larger room, keeping a comfortable distance from Supergirl, from Kara. </p><p>“…or maybe that I shouldn’t work with my brother?”</p><p>Kara tilts her chin up confidently.  She has something to say and she’s going to say it.</p><p>“Not this time.” Lena is taken aback. </p><p>She certainly didn’t see that one coming. Kara has been recycling the same excuses, pleading for forgiveness, but Lena, for the life of her just can’t bring herself to do so.  She knows why this lie, this betrayal cuts far deeper than all of the others.  She knows that if she could just tell Kara why this hurts far worse, than maybe they stand a chance.  But she can’t give up the last ace she has left. She can’t let Kara have the last part of her.</p><p>That would most certainly be her undoing. </p><p>So…small boxes.</p><p>“I recognize I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long, but the past is the past, and I cant change it…” Kara continues with a shrug, “forgive me or not, that’s your choice, just like it’s your choice to work with Lex.  I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions.”</p><p>She’s right.  A part of Lena knows Kara is right, but so is she.  Lena wants the pain to stop.  That’s why she’s working so hard, she’s trying.  She needs to at least try.</p><p>But here Kara is again, with her fairness and goodness but also her underestimation of Lena Luthor’s intentions. She cares, people underestimate her but she really cares.</p><p>Lena’s voice wavers, “then why are you here?”  </p><p>She’s not sure she wants to know the answer.</p><p>Kara takes a few steps forward and Lena fights the urge to back away, to show vulnerability or weakness. The irony doesn’t escape her that Kara has always been her strength, but in this moment Kara is definitely her weakness.</p><p>“I’m here to tell you that from now on you are accountable for your own actions.  If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you.  But if you continue to work with Lex, if you continue to go through whatever it is the two of you are planning…I will do everything in my power to stop you…</p><p>….just like I would any other villain.” Kara turns back towards the balcony to leave. </p><p>Lena’s breath hitches. A villain?  A VILLAIN???? This was it, she has nothing left to lose.  Kara Danvers now thinks Lena Luthor will become a villain.</p><p>“HEY!!” Lena shouts, halting the hero in her pose to lift off into the night sky.</p><p>Kara’s eyes widen as Lena stalks over to her with determined strides stopping only within an inch of Kara’s face.</p><p>Their breath and gaze are shared. </p><p>Lena knew there was no going back after this, and a part of her took comfort in knowing that everything would finally be out in the open.  </p><p>Finally. </p><p>“You don't get to call me a villain. When I met you, I thought I found the person that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was done…”</p><p>“Lena, what do you…”</p><p>“So all the women and all the scotch and all the obvious mommy issues, who cared? Because I was done. You lied to my face for three years. THREE YEARS Kara. I'm all glued back together now. I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. You don't get to call me a villain.”</p><p>You broke me.</p><p>Lena’s breath was coming out in short shallow puffs.</p><p>Kara kept their gaze locked in place, her mouth opening and closing, willing words to come out.</p><p>Lena’s bottom lip began to quiver and she quickly turned her back to the hero and took a few steps forward.  She pulled her hair out of it’s tight ponytail and ran a hand through her raven locks, feeling the blood flow returning to her scalp in pins and needles, while the other hand covered her mouth to muffle the whimpers that were rising to the surface.</p><p>Lena lost that battle when Kara’s super hearing recognized the sound of her erratic heartbeat.</p><p>It was habit, second nature.  Kara always knew the beat of Lena’s heart.  She sought it out.  Perhaps now she finally understood it’s language, what it was trying to say.</p><p>“Lena…what are you…”</p><p>“No Kara,  let me just…let me say this, please…I need…”</p><p>This time when Lena turned back to face her…Supergirl, Kara…she didn’t wipe away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she didn’t put up her wall or hide her pain.  She reached deep down inside herself for the box labeled “Kara Danvers” and opened the lid.</p><p>“That day, in the fortress…when I explained how when I met you, everything changed for me. I could have easily gone on living the life I was used to.  I never deluded myself, I knew that a great love was most likely never in the cards for me, and I was ok with that.  Because I’m a survivor.  I had my intelligence, and my experiments, and the knowledge that I overcame a lifetime of mental, emotional and physical abuse from a tyrannical, toxic, predatory, homicidal family.  I saw my way out, and I took it. But Kara,” she let out a sad chuckle, “ I never saw you coming.”</p><p>Kara’s own heart started to thump on her steel chest.  Tears glossing her cerulean blue eyes, threatening to spill over the edge. She was going to listen.  She needed Lena to keep going.  If they stood any chance, she needed to hear the words that she herself dare not speak for the last three years.</p><p>Lena pressed on with a broken voice, “The moment you walked into my office, with your bright eyes and optimism, I knew I would eventually have to make a choice. And I tried...” she chuckles again “…believe me I tried.  You would make these charming offerings of friendship, and i’d say to myself ‘Don’t do it Lena, you’ll only wind up hurting her, she’s pure of heart, she deserves better than a broken person with enough baggage to sink a ship…you don’t get a happy ending.’ But heaven help me, I couldn’t stay away from you.  How could I?  How could I just keep walking through life in this world like normal when I knew YOU were in it? I wanted your friendship, I wanted you. On days that I saw you, and you REALLY saw me, it was like you erased a kick, or a lie or a betrayal from my past.  On days when I didn’t see you, my heart ached, and I counted the hours until we would be in the same room again.  We started this thing, and I know that you’re not naïve enough to just call it a friendship.  And I won’t lie to you and say that ‘somewhere down the road I fell in love with you’ because it would be just that, a lie.  My heart decided to fall in love with you the very instant you walked through my doors.”</p><p>Kara’s let out a gasp. They were both freely crying now.</p><p>Lena continued with a sob, “So please Kara, I know I’m not a perfect person.  I drown in my own flaws every day.  I know a better person would have handled this differently, but I’m not a better person, I’m just in love. With you.”</p><p>There it is. </p><p>FINALLY.</p><p>A sober beat passed, and Kara had Lena’s face cradled in her hands.  Their foreheads were pressed together and Lena could just make out the pained expression on Kara’s face by the slight height difference from being barefoot.</p><p>“Dammit Lena.” </p><p>“Please Kara, I want to…No, I NEED to know why you didn’t tell me, why after everything we’ve been through, knowing everything I’ve been through, what we’ve built, what we have, that you couldn’t just tell me the truth…you say that’s it not because I’m a Luthor, but I can’t help but thi—“</p><p>“DAMMIT LENA STOP!” Kara shouts, shutting Lena up instantly.  Her face is still cradled in the hero’s strong hands and Kara leans back just slightly so she can look Lena in the eyes for what comes next. “It’s my turn to talk.”</p><p>Lena stays completely still, as if moving even a millimeter will break her into a billion little pieces.</p><p>“ I fucking love you too, you brilliant moron.”</p><p>“Wha..”</p><p>Kara’s voice softened to just above a whisper, “Why do you think I offered a friendship to you so many times? I couldn’t stay away either. Roa above me knew that my heart belonged to you the moment I first laid eyes on you. And golly you’re tough nut to crack Lena Luthor…”</p><p>They both let out a soft giggle and Lena saw the ‘Kara Danvers’ in the ‘Supergirl’ for a moment. </p><p>“…and we started this…thing.  And I kept waiting for these perfect moments to tell you how I felt as well as who I was, because that’s what I thought you deserved, a perfect moment to shine a light on all of the dark craters your family made in your heart.  But these moments kept slipping through my hands, and before I knew it, I lost you. I lost you before ever getting to have you.”</p><p>There was still something Kara wasn’t saying and Lena knew it, despite these months apart, and not knowing her true identity as Supergirl, Lena Luthor really did know Kara Danvers. </p><p>So Lena persisted “Why did you tell Nia so soon into your friendship with her when what we have meant so much more?”</p><p>“Do you remember when I had to send Mon-el away after the Daxamite invasion?” She didn’t wait for Lena to answer before continuing, “Kal told me that he didn’t think he could make the choice between the world and Lois, because he knows he would always chose Lois.  Back then I thought ‘how could he be so selfish?’.  I couldn’t have lived with myself if I chose Mon-el over saving the city, the world.  But then I realized, that it was never about him being selfish.  It was about his soulmate.  Lena, i can’t stop you from working with your brother, I can’t make you do anything.  But if the world is ending and I have to chose between you and everyone else…I’m going to chose you. I will always chose you.”</p><p>Lena started to sob “Kara…”</p><p>“I think a part of me was always petrified to lose you.  My heart hasn’t beaten the same since that day in the fortress, and today I caught a glimpse of what might have been if I told you sooner and each time ended in heartbreak, for both of us.  Maybe we missed our perfect moment or maybe…this…” Kara placed her hand over Lena’s heart, and with her other hand, placed Lena’s over her own under the crest of her family, pressing their foreheads together once more “maybe this is our perfect moment.”</p><p>Lena exhaled, sliding her her hand up Kara’s chest to meet the other around the hero’s neck. Her eyes still shut tight. “Is this real? I’m so afraid to open my eyes and have it not be real.  I want this so much Kara, I think it would break me if it wasn’t”</p><p>“Lena…Lena look at me, open your eyes. Look at me”</p><p>Lena did just that.</p><p>“This is real. Can I..will you let me…can we please be in love?”</p><p>Lena slowly raised herself up onto her toes, and brushed her nose with the hero’s.  Kara’s breath hitched and she savored every painstakingly slow second of Lena leaning in to finally touch her lips with her own. </p><p>FINALLY.</p><p>It was as if every fiber of their beings, human and kryptonian, had come alive in that moment. They held each other as if they were trying to fuse themselves together.  The ecstasy of their kiss spoke volumes of their shared love, passion, respect, desire, lust…they spent what felt like hours exploring the kiss.  Eliciting moans and whimpers from one another when a tongue slipped into an open mouth. </p><p>If it weren’t for Lena’s very human lungs, she would have stayed fused together forever, not that she wouldn’t gratefully have died with her lips pressed to Kara’s. In fact, that’s exactly how she planned to, or until this moment, hoped to leave this world.</p><p>“Lena I..”</p><p>“I know darling…”</p><p>They held a powerful gaze before Kara brought Lena back into her arms, hugging her as tight as possible without crushing the younger woman.  Burying their heads in each other’s necks, the sound of their matched wailing cries was all that could be heard inside the walls of Lena’s apartment. Each sob conveying years, months, seconds of what they felt for one another. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. Please don’t leave. I forgive you.  Stay forever. You are the sun. You are my great love…..your soul matches mine.</p><p>Once they had felt that there were no more tears within them left to cry, they pulled back enough to mutually wipe the stains from the other’s face. </p><p>And then something in the air surrounding….switched.</p><p>Kara surged forward claiming Lena’s lips in an open mouthed kiss, as if she was trying to swallow Lena whole in the most deliriously delicious way, and Lena accepted, willingly giving over herself, mind body and soul, to the kryptonian goddess. Take everything, I am yours.</p><p>And Kara had every intention of doing just that.</p><p>She ripped the comms out of her ears. Nothing was going to stand in the way any more. Not even the end of the world. Even if making love to Lena was what brought it about.</p><p>Without leaving Lena’s lips, Kara effortlessly lifted Lena into her arms.  Lena automatically wrapping her legs around her waist. Feeling all the blood in her body rush to her center, leaving her lightheaded by  the show of brute strength from the blonde hero.  Kara took no preamble before using an arm to throw the items that laid atop Lena’s kitchen table off in one go, before slamming Lena onto the surface, paying no mind to the sound of broken glass and china in the distance. </p><p>Lena was going to be sore, and she wanted it even more so because of that fact. </p><p>Kara separated only for a moment to look into Lena’s emerald eyes once more, asking a silent question. Can I make love to you?</p><p>“Yes”…was all that Lena provided.</p><p>Lena has had sex, she’s been fucked before, but that’s not what this is.  She knows that what is about to come next will be her soul leaving her body because she will be giving it over freely to the woman she loves, and who loves her in return.</p><p>The mere thought alone has her close to orgasm already, as she can feel herself flutter around nothing, and they are both still fully dressed.</p><p>Kara lets a lone tear fall from her eye as she extends her fingers to Lena’s mouth. Lena kissing the tips without thought and Kara takes her thumb and smears the day’s lipstick of Lena’s lips to her cheek.  The look on Kara’s face, staring hungrily at Lena’s mouth is almost primal and Lena whimpers in response.  She’s so overcome with desire that they both barely register that Kara is slowly grinding her clothed center into Lena’s. </p><p>“Fuck Kara…please..”</p><p>“Tell me what you want Lena, I’ll do anything you ask.” It’s barely above a whisper, while continuing to rub herself into Lena.</p><p>“Take me.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Kara makes quick work of Lena’s sweater, and even less when she rips Lena’s pants and underwear off in one go.  Leaving her completely exposed on her kitchen table, to National City, to Supergirl…to Kara. It pulls such a reaction from her that she cums a little.</p><p>Kara gasped sharply in the pleasure of seeing Lena’s bare breasts for the very first time. “Lena…you are the most breathtaking being I have ever laid eyes upon.”</p><p>“Oh my god Kara, you’re going to make me cum…” Lena barely gets out before trying to regain some semblance of coherency. </p><p>“But I haven’t even touched you yet…” Kara questions, and if it hadn’t been for the sheer amount of charged passion in the moment, Lena would have thought the look on her lover’s face was adorable.</p><p>“Don’t you see that’s what you do to me? I am so in love with you, that when you touch me anywhere I feel it all over.”  Lena could see the understanding in Kara’s eyes but still wanted her to know just how much she meant it.  She leaned in and kissed Kara again and took one of the hands that was still holding onto her waist, and placed it on her stomach, “here…let me show you…” she whispered into Kara’s mouth, before slowly dragging the hero’s hand down to her open legs and pressing it against her opening.  Kara panted against Lena’s lips as the raven haired woman, still wrapped around her, guided a single digit through her soaked folds with one of her own.</p><p>“Mmph..Lena…I..fuck.” Kara pulled back to look into Lena’s eyes.</p><p>“I know.” Lena returned.</p><p>“I did this to you?”</p><p>“You always have.”</p><p>Kara took no time at all to rid herself of her suit. Lena blinked and a second later Kara was left in a sports bra and boy shorts covered in donuts and sharks.</p><p>The endearment to Kara somehow turned her on all the more. </p><p>Blinking twice, she realized that seconds had passed outside of reality and Kara had once again lifted her into her arms, attaching their lips. </p><p>Kara had known exactly where Lena’s bedroom was.  She had spent many a night in Lena’s bed, after a game night, or just…a dinner and a movie between the two of them. Always starting with a soft “goodnight” in a mix of each other’s shared pajamas left in one another’s drawers, only to wake entangled in warm limbs, waking at the same time, eyes shut, and hoping the other would make the first move to awkwardly de-tangle, or get up to make breakfast…or to say “I love you”.</p><p>Kara could only make it halfway down the narrow hallway to the bedroom, before once again pushing Lena’s back against a wall, knocking over an antique vase of plumerias on a small server table. Kara detached her lips just long enough to start attacking Lena’s neck with veracious kisses. She continued to dry hump Lena against the wall while worshiping every inch of Lena’s long pale neck. </p><p>“I have spent so many years, days…hours…minutes wanting to kiss you…right…here”, Kara proceeded to leave a chaste kiss upon the lone freckle on Lena’s neck that has repeatedly drawn her out of conversation, left her mouth dry, every single daydream.</p><p>But a taste isn’t enough. Kara drags her warm tongue along the Orion’s Belt of Lena’s neck freckles and Lena’s eyes roll back into her head. Is this happening? This is happening. Does she love me? She loves me.</p><p>Kara reclaims her mouth once again, “Lena, I…I need you…I need to…now…”</p><p>“The bed Kara…it’s where I always imagined you making love to me for the first time.”</p><p>“Lena look at me”</p><p>And she did.</p><p>“I want you to know that every instant, every moment…everything before, now, and after…I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted you…I am yours.”</p><p>“I know Kara…now fuck me like you mean it.”</p><p>Well if that wasn’t enough to rev the engines…</p><p>Kara could easily take Lena to bed with her super speed, but...</p><p>That’s not how this was going to happen.</p><p>She cradled Lena in her arms once again, Lena’s legs still wrapped around her waist and mouth still very much attached, and she slowly pushed her hand against the wall as to bring Lena to her bed…to their bed.</p><p>Kara’s thighs met the mattress and she lowered the raven beauty. </p><p>“Lena…” was the only word Kara uttered before she lay Lena down on soft Egyptian cotton…she put her lips right up to her lover’s ear. “I need to be inside you.”</p><p>“Fuck, Kara…I’m…I’m cumming.”</p><p>And she did.</p><p>And Kara held her. Lena cried. </p><p>Kara did too.</p><p>But Kara kissed Lena’s tears as they fell.</p><p>“Are you alright?..Did I hurt you, did I… I mean did you...?”</p><p>Lena couldn’t help but laugh through her own love and embarrassment.  She knew what they both wanted. “Kara…you…you made me feel everything…but now…now I really need you to fuck me darling ”</p><p>Kara smirked “I can do that.”</p><p>A heart beat passed.</p><p>“I want to see you Kara. I want to see all of you”</p><p>Lena laid flat on her back on the mattress while Kara straddled her with her strong thighs. </p><p>Kara knows she has a beautiful body, it’s in her genetics, it’s how she was born..it’s what she was built for. But this is Lena. Her best friend whom she’s been in love with for close to four years.</p><p>Her best friend.</p><p>Kara slowly peels off her bra, and almost immediately covers her breasts.</p><p>“Kara...” Lena places her hand over Kara’s. “Will you let me see you?”</p><p>Kara nods without taking her hands away.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Lena extends.</p><p>Without a second thought Kara nods. “Lena, I always have.” And Lena removes Kara’s hands from her own chest and takes Kara in for a beautiful second.  Kara’s breasts are smaller than Lena’s but equally as exquisite.  Where Lena’s were a full tear drop, pale and unblemished with a dusty pink peak, Kara’s was more like a pectoral muscle formed into a perfectly round bosom.  Sensing Kara’s shyness, Lena made a mental note to show her lover just how incredibly gorgeous she found her body, especially her breasts, every chance she got. She kissed the space between and proceeded to help the hero out of her boy shorts. </p><p>For a moment they lay side by side. Watching the others eyes. Taking in the majesty of being together. It’s..sweet. It’s sensual. It’s tremendous. It’s…everything.</p><p>Kara takes this sweet moment to hover on top of Lena. They both lay bare, and hold eye contact while Kara straddles Lena’s leg..and she presses her center to Lena’s.</p><p>It’s the most intoxicating moment... Kara presses her sex to Lena’s…and it’s…</p><p>“Kara…It’s not going to take me long, I’m…oh my god, keep doing that, I’ve never…holy fuck”</p><p>“Me too, I’m…you’re so warm and wet, Lena…”</p><p>“Don’t stop” Lena whimpers, chasing after her own ecstasy.</p><p>Kara keeps thrusting faster and tucks her head into Lena’s neck,  pushing for Lena to cum first. Lena grasps at Kara’s shoulders as something to hold on to as well as pushing the kryptonian to keep going, her short nails digging into impenetrable tan skin.  The sensation of Kara’s warm body holding onto her for dear life, mixed with the bliss of their combined juices as their clit’s met time and time again in perfect tandem had Lena’s eyes rolling to the back of her head.  This was the single most erotic moment of her young life. Sharing this moment with Kara, being in love, brought her right to the edge. </p><p>She mustered enough strength to bring Kara right over with her. El Mayarah. Stronger together. </p><p>…“Cum inside me Kara”</p><p>And that’s when the white hot light flashed behind both of their eyes.</p><p>“LENA!!! Oh fuckkkkkk, I love you, oh I can’t stop”</p><p>“KARA!!!” </p><p>Both their bodies were trembling in aftershocks and before Lena had even come down from her orgasm, Kara had snaked her hand between them and plunged strong fingers inside her still pulsating cunt. </p><p>“Oh my god Kara…I’m…you’re going to make me cum again” </p><p>Kara was going to cum again just by listening to Lena’s hot words against her ear. While still holding Lena tightly in her safe grip, she curled her fingers just right, hitting Lena’s G-spot causing the younger woman to shake like a rag doll and squirt her juices all over the hero’s sculpted abdominal muscles. Both of them, once again, cumming together. </p><p>The room, clouded with the smell of sex, was deadly silent for a minute, save for the sound of their shallow breaths, before both women were once again brought to tears.</p><p>Kara was the first to meet Lena’s emerald eyes. She sniffled and smiled through her weeping.</p><p>“You have ruined me Lena Luthor”</p><p>“Kara?”</p><p>“You have ruined me for anyone else. I have dreamt of this moment. So many times, and it has surpassed my wildest imagination.  I am so in love with you.”</p><p>Lena’s expression was nothing short of complete love and adoration, “I am so in love with YOU,” and she tilted her head up to meet her lover in a slow kiss.</p><p>When they broke away again, Lena let out a satisfied groan.</p><p>“Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Oh my Roa, I hurt you didn’t I, Lena I’m so—mmmph”</p><p>Lena cut her adorable ramble short with her lips, and barely separating, she spoke against Kara’s lips “Darling, none of what I feel is pain. My heart is overflowing, I feel heavy and light at the same time.  You brought me higher than you could ever fly. And I’m counting the seconds before we get to do this again” kiss “and again” kiss “and again.”</p><p>She took one of Kara’s hands that were bracketing her shoulders and brought the knuckles to her lips.  “In this moment, I have never loved anything or anyone, as I love you. And we still have so much to talk about, and work through, but all of that doesn’t seem like such an impossible feet anymore because of the simple fact that we’ll be doing everything together.”</p><p>“El Mayarah”</p><p>“Yes darling, El Mayarah”</p><p>Kara rolled herself off of Lena, much to the CEO’s disappointment, but settled for resting her head on her hero’s chest.  Tracing her lithe fingers in shapes and letters over Kara’s rock hard stomach, spelling words like “I love you” and “Mrs. Lena Luthor-Danvers” while the other woman giggled above from the tickles as well as the knowledge of knowing exactly what Lena was writing on her skin. Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s hair, and held her tighter whispering “soon, my love”.</p><p>For a while, the two young lovers laid in perfect silence. Not allowing the world outside to burst their blissful bubble. They were in love.  They were best friends, they were the perfect team, and they were in love.</p><p>Lena felt herself drifting off with a yawn and a delicious stretch of sore muscles, before Kara spoke up, “I never want to leave this bed, I want to stay right here, with you, in my arms, forever.”</p><p>“I would love nothing more darling, but you know…there’s still one thing we have yet to do, and we’ll have to leave our cocoon to do it.”</p><p>“Potstickers?”</p><p>“Hahaha no baby”</p><p>“Hmmmmm you want to go buy a strap?”</p><p>“Ha n—well, yes I want to do that, and we will, we are absolutely revisiting this idea, but no that’s not what I’m referring to.”</p><p>“I know, I know…and I promise we will, but I have one request…”</p><p>Lena quirks a signature eyebrow and Kara feels herself become instantly wet again. That fucking eyebrow. Focus Kara.</p><p>“We do this together. From here on out, it’s you and me. Lena and Kara. No more lies, no more secrets…well unless it’s like for a surprise party or you ask me if you look fat when you’re pregnant with our baby.”</p><p>Lena’s heart just about burst with unbridled joy, and she moved to straddle Kara.  Through teary eyes she agrees “Okay…” Extending her hand, “let’s go take down my brother.”</p><p>Kara giggled and instead of meeting the handshake, she pulled Lena back on top of her. “Come here you nut.”</p><p>They once again met in a languid kiss. They were together again and from now on.</p><p>FINALLY.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>